The Fourth Golden Goddess
by The Seventh Sage
Summary: A while after the residents of Skyloft return to the surface where their ancestors came, the Triforce is taken. Link and Zelda track down the thief, and discover a new quest, an adventure they must finish before the whole land now known as Hyrule is claimed by evil in its purest form... T for fighting and stuff.


_ "Master Link." A familiar voice said. Link spun around, not able to see any of his surroundings._

_ "Fi?" He called out, and started to run into the darkness._

_ "Master, I am awakening...I do not know why... I'm waiting."_

Link suddenly jolted awake. _I overslept again!_ He quickly picked up the pathetically short steel sword he used nowadays while he left the Master Sword to its slumber. He ran through the village-in-progress, to the Temple of Hylia where Zelda looked after the Triforce, usually with Link or Groose. _It was probably just a dream. When I get there, I'll find the Master Sword-_

"LINK!" Zelda screamed, running from the temple, a frightened look in her eyes. "Link, someone's trying to take the Triforce!"

"Who?!" He asked, still running to the temple.

"I don't know!" Zelda yelled, and followed him back to the temple. The two rushed in, and left the door behind them gaping open.

"Make all the fire you want, I'm still not letting you near the Triforce!" Link heard Groose yell, and saw Groose standing at the steps to the second room, glaring down at someone Link had never seen in his life. She wore a blue bodysuit, with a white scarf covering her mouth, blond hair in a thin, messy braid down her back. Her hand was raised, full of white-hot flames.

"Stand down, child. You do not understand the importance of the relic inside the room you block. The Demon Lord approaches, and I must take the sacred power to safety." The girl said with an air of importance, reminding Link of Impa.

"You won't be taking the Triforce anywhere! I would protect it from Ghirahim, but he is dead!" Link declared, sword pointed at the girl, and as soon as the words left his mouth a sinister voice echoed throughout the temple.

_ "Foolish boy. I still have another master to serve, and she will not fall. All because of the foolish goddess before you."_

"Zelda didn't do nothing!" Groose yelled to the ceiling, and the girl turned to Link and Zelda, scarlet eyes full of purpose.

"Hero of Time and Hylia reborn, seek me out. I _must_ take the Triforce." The girl rushed past Groose, who was cussing at the ceiling, and ran into the Triforce chamber. As she passed the Master Sword, it began to glow strongly. She disappeared into the chamber, and in a heartbeat Link knew she was gone.

"Blasted Goddess." Link heard Ghirahim's voice, but from behind him. He turned, and the Demon Lord was before him, in his pale first form.

"Sorry skychild, I can't deal with you now. I have a goddess to hunt and slaughter." Ghirahim shrugged, then snapped, disappearing in a flash of diamonds, chuckling.

"Link, we have to do something! That girl is in danger!" Zelda declared, taking Link's bow from him and slinging the quiver over her back.

"Hey, I'm coming too!" Groose decided, and cracked his knuckles.

"We need to figure out where that girl's gone," Link said, handing Groose the practice sword. "And I know who can help us with that." He walked up to the Master Sword, and drew it from its pedestal.

* * *

As he hoped, a light flew from the sacred blade, and Fi returned in all of her former glory.

"_Master Link._" She spoke with her strange, otherworldly accent. "_I am glad to have you back. As you might've noticed, I can only speak telepathically right now." _As soon as Fi said it, Link noticed Zelda and Groose looking at the blue and purple sword spirit as if waiting. "_I calculate that the act of charging a skyward strike has a 98% chance to restore my power, which will make your search for the girl at least 87% more time-efficient. I am just as curious as you are as to how and _why _I have been awakened, and finding the girl has a 100% chance of producing answers. In the name of my creator, raise the sword skyward, and let its heavenly power shine." _

With a smile, Link raised the sword, letting it encase itself in light. Fi's body glowed for a moment, and Fi spoke. "Confirmation complete. My ability to allow you to dowse is restored. I have already dowsed for the girl, and my analysis indicates she is in the province of Lanayru. I advise that we depart as soon as is convenient." Link sheathed the sword, but Fi interrupted with second thoughts, rather, second calculations.

"Master, before you run into danger again, I have to inform you that the faint aura of the girl gave... interesting results. Do you wish to hear them?" Fi's empty, blue eyes reminded Link of the sword spirit's large lack of personality, and he felt a sting of pity for her.

"Yes." Link wondered if the girl was dangerous.

"The girl was dressed in a manner similar to a Sheikah. From the faint aura alone, I can conclude she has great magical expertise. She has an unusual abundance of magical and physical energy, but much of it is being exhausted on an unknown cause. This is the only information I have at present time." Fi returned to the Master Sword.

"Well, let's try movin' a little faster than Grannie!" Groose yelled, and ran out the temple door. Zelda exchanged an amused glance with Link and they followed.

When they left the temple, Zelda reached in her sleeve, and pulled out a small, silver figurine of the goddess. She muttered a trigger word, and a portal of golden light, like the one Impa made at the Earth Temple in Eldin. "This should take us to Lanayru. From there, we can track down that poor girl, and keep Ghirahim from the Triforce." She stepped into the portal, and Link followed with Groose.

As soon as they emerged, Link pulled out his blade, and dowsed for the girl. The followed the trail, occasionally blowing up a few monsters, until they found their way to the Temple of Time. The aura pointed him straight through the wall, where faint etchings were on the wall. Zelda, one hand holding the figurine of Hylia, reached the other to the wall, and the wall disappeared and revealed an ornate door, with the Sheikah Eye engraved on it. They opened it no problem, and were amazed by what they found. A path, carved through the earth, with drawings of a war long forgotten and people long dead.

"It looks... Sort of familiar." Zelda muttered, examining the pictures with a slightly confused interest. Fi burst from the sword.

"Master, this is the ancient path to the Forgotten Temple, the ancient place where the goddess of the Sheikah was said to stay." Fi gazed to a circular cave, with an opening in the roof so one could see the sky. In the cave, a temple stood. "The girl you are pursuing is very near, and unfortunately, so is Ghirahim. I suggest you move quickly." Fi returned to the blade, and Zelda took an arrow, and prepared to fire. Groose fixed his hairdo in the reflection of the practice sword.

Link ran to the cavern, Groose and Zelda behind him, and stopped when he came across two people fighting. He instantly recognized them as Ghirahim and the girl from before. Ghirahim swung his twin swords, and the girl used her two daggers to block his attack with incredible skill. Before Link could charge, Zelda fired an arrow straight at Ghirahim, but he snapped his fingers and appeared behind the girl. He grabbed her shoulders from behind, whispering something in her ear, the girl's eyes widening. Apparently Ghirahim freaked _everyone _out. The Demon Lord snapped his fingers, and disappeared again. The girl looked at the trio.

"Come. Let's go to the temple. I guess you want answers. Ghirahim can't follow us in the temple, so come on." The girl walked to the temple, and held the door open, her expression saying _Let's get a move on here. _Zelda, Groose, and Link went inside, and the girl followed.

* * *

"Who are you?" Link asked immediately, not taking in his surroundings.

"Who am I. A fine question." The girl muttered. "My name is Sarene, and I am the goddess of magic, sister of Hylia."

* * *

_ Welcome to my latest piece of work! I've been planning this story for foooorrrreeeevvverrrr, and I finally said to myself, "SS, if you really wanna make this story, you get your butt off the internet and start typing!" So I did. Could you leave a review? Thank you very much!_


End file.
